Fate: Galaxy
by astraplain
Summary: Part of the Fate series, this is a dark retelling of the events in Gorgeous Carat Galaxy.
1. Chapter 1

::Disclaimer: all things Gorgeous Carat belong to You Higuri.::

Fate: Galaxy

"He treats you like a whore." Ray softened his words by gently smoothing a stand of hair away from Florian's face. The blond was still breathing heavily from their lovemaking and his skin was flushed and sweaty.

"No more so than anyone else," Florian pointed out, far too lucid for someone who'd been crying out mindlessly in pleasure five minutes before. "He's my cousin and he asked for my help." Florian's eyes closed under Ray's caress and a smile curved his lips that had nothing to do with his words. "I'm not asking you for charity, only that if any of the paintings or other family treasures interest you, offer him a fair price. He's desperate, Ray. When Count Chabot died, his daughter Eleanora was too young to inherit. The estate, including all of the Count's debts went to Jacques and he's nearly bankrupt." Florian opened his eyes but his focus was somewhere in the past. "Eleanora is only 17 and she's already lost both her parents. Jacques is doing everything he can to save her home."

"This Eleanora is the fairy you were telling Laila about?"

"You heard that? I didn't realize." Florian blinked sleepily up and Ray and settled a bit more comfortably against him. His vision was still more on the past than in the present but he intertwined his fingers with Ray's as he answered. "Yes. I was eight or nine when my mother took me to visit Count Chabot. Jacques and some of the other relatives were there as well and a group of the children had gone out to explore. I got separated from the others and wandered into the Forest of Monsters. Someone was singing and I followed the sound until I came upon a clearing and there she was, sunning herself, with nothing to conceal her but her hair. She looked at me as if I were an unknown creature and I was sure I'd found a fairy." Florian shook his head and laughed. "My mother was so angry at me for wandering off, and for telling tales that we left the estate that same day. It was only later that I learned the fairy was actually Eleanora. I haven't seen her since."

"I suppose you'll have your chance, then. I've already had Laila send our acceptance to Jacques. We'll go first thing tomorrow so we can be back before dark." Ray leaned down and kissed Florian, stroking him a little to calm him again. "Rest now. Tomorrow will be a long day."

Florian closed his eyes obediently, and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

XXXXX

"Florian!" A dark-haired man a few years older than Florian dashed down the front steps to greet Ray and his companions. Florian moved forward eagerly and allowed the man to embrace him briefly.

"Jacques. It's good to see you." He stepped back and indicated his companions. "May I introduce Count Courland and Lady Laila?"

"Lady," Jacques bowed briefly to Laila before moving to shake Ray's hand. "Count Courland, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Indeed. I believe you have some antiques for me to look at?" Ray was in no mood to stand in a snowy courtyard and exchanged pleasantries with someone who treated Florian so casually.

"Ye..yes, of course. If you'll follow me please?" Jacques motioned for his butler to take the visitors' luggage while he led them into the house. They paused briefly to remove their coats and hats. Leaving them draped over a chair in the entryway for the butler to attend to once the luggage was inside.

"Follow closely, Florian, so you don't get lost," Jacques teased as he led the trio down a series of corridors and finally stopped before a large door secured by a heavy padlock. "We're on the outskirts of Paris, but we dare not take any chances with the notorious thief Noir still roaming free." Jack produced a heavy key and, after struggling for a moment, opened the door.

"Just in time," a scratchy female voice echoed along the corridor, startling them. Ray frowned at the fifty-ish woman, draped in a ridiculous array of jewelry. She dismissed Laila and Florian with a sneer before pausing to study Ray. With a toss of her head, she brushed past him and Jacques to stride into the now-opened suite.

"Madame, wait." Jacques cast an apologetic smile at Ray before hurrying after the woman. Ray followed more slowly, taking a moment to give Florian a look that promised nothing good. Florian winced and wondered how many new lashes he'd just earned.

Trailing behind the others, Florian, ignored the woman's screeching demands and concentrated on the array of treasures that filled not just one room, apparently, but an entire suite. The gilt-framed paintings and expensive bric-a-brac reminded him uncomfortably of his home and the many times his mother had been forced to gather precious family treasures together to be taken away and sold. He moved towards the doorway on the far side of the room, hoping to find a window or something that would distract him from such memories. He'd gone only a few steps when Ray called him back.

"Take leave of your cousin, Florian, We're going home."

"What? Count Courland, please." Jacques was at Ray's side immediately, leaving the woman still blathering over a gold mantle clock. "There are more rooms with treasures dating back to the twelfth century. If you could just spare a little more time."

"Not with that woman in the room, I won't." He cast a warning look at Florian. "I promised to look. I've looked. Now get your coats." Florian and Laila scurried to obey and almost collided with the butler.

"Sir, I'm afraid it will be quite impossible for you to leave at this time. It's snowing quite heavily."

Ray hurried to the front door and wrenched it open, cursing when a swirl of white surrounded him. It looked like they were caught in a blizzard.

"Stephan, prepare rooms for our guests, please, and inform Elise we'll want dinner at seven." While the butler left to follow Jacques' orders, Jacques escorted his guests into the living room where a nice fire was burning in the fireplace.

"I apologize for Madame Belge, Count Courland. She arrived unexpectedly earlier today and demanded to see the items I have for sale. Ordinarily I would have turned her away." Jacques let the thought trail off as he turned to look at the fire.

"Jacques," Florian placed a comforting hand on his cousin's arm. "We understand, of course. Perhaps we could take another look at the treasures later." He glanced over at Ray to gauge his master's reaction and winced at the warning in Ray's eyes.

Jacques cast a look between the two men and then at Laila before leaning in towards Florian. "I had Stephan put you and the Count in the same suite but perhaps I should have put you with Laila instead?"

"No, Jacques, it's fine. I am Ray's secretary after all. He'll want me to keep records if he decides to purchase anything."

Jacques gave Florian a look that made it clear what he thought of Florian's excuse, and of a noble Rochefort working as a secretary.

"I haven't had a chance to ask; where is Eleanora? I'd like to see the lady that the fairy has become."

"She's probably in her rooms. I'm afraid she's angry with me for selling the family treasures." Jacques rubbed the back of his hand where a fading bruise tinted the skin yellow.

"Perhaps I could talk to her?" Florian asked hesitantly. He really didn't know what comfort he could offer her, but he felt he should at least make an effort.

"After supper," Ray said simply, standing. He motioned for Laila to remain. "If I'm stuck here I can at least catch up on some correspondence. Come Florian." To Jacques he said, "Will you direct us to our suite?"

"Of course," Jacques said awkwardly, frowning a little as he gave Florian a questioning look. Florian shook his head slightly and lowered his gaze, waiting for Ray to pass before trailing along behind him. They covered the distance in awkward silence and, when Jacques left them with a promise to summon them for supper, Ray simply nodded and closed the door.

"You do realize," he said carefully as he turned to Florian. "That this delay is solely your responsibility. I could be home right now. He dropped onto the bed and scowled. "You know I hate sleeping in strange beds."

"I know, but perhaps it won't be as bad if there is something familiar in the bed?" Florian reached up to remove his suitcoat but Ray stopped him, pulling the blond closer roughly, Ray's hands already working the slender man free of his clothing.

"We have all afternoon and I have a great number of things to dictate. Shall we begin?"

"Yes, please?" Florian's breath caught in his throat as Ray spun him around to brace him against the bedpost. After fumbling with his own clothes for a moment, Ray reached around and pulled Florian's trousers down just enough. Placing a hand over Florian's mouth, Ray pulled back slightly, stroked himself twice, then slammed forward. As soon as Florian's head tilted back, Ray sank his teeth into the bit of exposed skin at his collar. Loosening his bite, he licked at the same spot as he continued to thrust deeply into Florian's body. The blond was still rigid with pain so Ray forced his fingers into Florian's mouth. After a few seconds, Florian began licking and sucking at the fingers, and gradually his body relaxed into Ray's harsh rhythm. Ray pressed his advantage, withdrawing his fingers and pushing Florian away from the bedpost down onto the bed so his body was bent over the footboard. Ray draped himself over Florian, using his weight to thrust deeper. Florian was moaning now and soon would be crying out, so Ray covered his mouth again, using his strength to pull Florian up for an even better angle. Florian was trembling, his body desperate for Ray's every motion. Fully aware of this, Ray slowed his movements, letting Florian do more work as the blond began pushing back, seeking more of the pleasure he craved. Ray tormented him like this until his own body protested. Without warning, he pulled back then slammed forward as hard as he could, using his grip on Florian's mouth and chin to bend the pliant body into a painful-looking curve. Florian screamed into Ray's hand and went limp just as Ray reached his breaking point. He exploded into the limp body, then dropped bonelessly down to lay on Florian's back.

"End dictation," he whispered into Florian's ear as he pulled out and rose, going to the bathroom to clean up. He shook his head when Florian didn't follow, and wet a cloth to take to the man. Ray cleaned Florian carefully making sure he hadn't injured the blond, but Florian just sighed in contentment and slid deeper into sleep. With a sigh of annoyance, Ray picked him up and dropped him onto the bed where Florian, without waking, grabbed a corner of the blanket and rolled himself up in it, settling in the exact center of the bed. Ray just shook his head and climbed in, shoving Florian over, fully aware that the blond would simply move back. He did, so Ray put his arm around Florian and adjusted the blanket around his shoulders before letting himself rest.

XXXXX

A pair of dark eyes set in a pixy's face studied the sleeping men with interest. They'd watched from the moment the pair entered the suite until now, taking in every detail, calculating what would be most useful, refining the plan that had started to form the moment she knew he was going to be within her reach.

It was a good plan. Now to set it in motion.

The panel closed with a soft click and she stepped out into the empty corridor. Running a hand over her elaborate dress and long blond hair, she smoothed her expression into one of child-like innocence. Theodore would be in her room and she didn't want to keep him waiting. Consider it a last kindness for the soon to be departed.

::end part 1::


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 

"What's the matter with you?" Ray demanded as Florian stuttered an apology. He'd already dropped his soup spoon and just now he'd almost upset his water glass. If not for Ray's quick reflexes, Florian would have been soaked.

"Such manners for the son of a duke," Marie Therese sneered as she drained her wineglass again.

Florian bowed his head, his face pink with embarrassment while, beside him, Laila bristled.

"I'm afraid this sudden snowstorm has us all unsettled." Jacques offered, soothingly. "Please, relax and enjoy the meal. It's one of my cook's specialties."

Florian gave his cousin a grateful smile but it faded as he asked, "Won't Eleanora be joining us tonight? I was hoping to see her again after so many years."

"I'm afraid she prefers dining alone. She's angry with me for selling her family treasures." Jacques shook his head regretfully. "She doesn't seem to understand that it's necessary."

"But it's not!" A woman's voice preceded her into the room. She was flushed from cold and still wearing her winter coat and hat, rapidly melting snow still clinging to them.

"Charlotte!" Jacques rose quickly and moved to embrace the woman. "What are you doing here? Surely you didn't travel in such weather?"

"It was terrible, I thought we'd be trapped but my driver got us through. Thank goodness we'll be able to sell this place soon and won't have to worry about such horrible weather."

"Charlotte, please!" Jacques had the frantic air of someone trying to hold back a flood but Charlotte didn't seem to notice. Instead, her attention was focused on the blond who had risen from his seat.

"Florian? Is that you? Little Florrie?" Charlotte brushed Jacques aside and rushed forward to meet a somewhat embarrassed Florian. "It is you." And without hesitation she kissed him full on the lips.

"Charlotte!" Jacques protested, still looking thoroughly overwhelmed.

"It's good to see you, cousin Charlotte," Florian said formally, taking a step back and nearly colliding with Ray who put a proprietary hand on Florian's arm. "Please let me introduce you to my companions, Lady Laila and…"

"Count Courland. Of course." Charlotte eyed Ray up and down, appraisingly. "You're little Florrie's patron. But you're much younger, and better looking, than I expected."

"Charlotte!" Florian protested alone this time, Jacques seemingly having given up already.

"It's true!" She gave Ray another look before turning to Florian. "And you've grown so much, little cousin."

"I should hope so, Charlotte. We haven't seen each other since I was twelve."

"When you got lost at our villa and fell in the fountain." Florian shook his head and groaned while Marie Therese, clearly annoyed at being ignored snorted in disgust.

"Never mind this sentimental nonsense, I want to know what you meant when you said it wasn't necessary to sell the family treasures."

"It's quite simple," Charlotte said as she finally took off her coat and handed it to the waiting servant. "Papa's going to buy the rights to this entire estate as his wedding gift to Jacques and I." She turned to her fiancé and added, "You'll pick out the things you want to keep, of course, and the rest will go to auction along with this dreadful place. Papa's already agreed to give us the estate in England."

"But Charlotte…"

"I've made arrangements for Eleanora as well. A lovely place in the English countryside that specializes in patients like her."

"What do you mean? Eleanora's not sick."

"Of course she is, dear. But the sale of this place will provide more than enough money for her care. And you will finally be free of her."

"I won't have you speak like that about Eleanora!" Jacques looked ready to explode. He gestured roughly to his servant. "Show Miss Charlotte to her room. She needs rest." With the barest of bows, Jacques stormed from the room leaving a furious Marie Therese to vent at Florian.

"I'd heard the entire Rochefort line was rotted – but to see such behavior with my own eyes. To think there's nothing left of the noble line but robbers, fools and whores." She sniffed her disdain at the remaining trio and swept out of the room.

Shifting awkwardly, Florian returned to his seat and picked up his fork. The food wasn't very appealing but he made an effort to eat a few bites while Ray and Laila returned to their seats. They made a few awkward attempts at conversation, but finally even Florian gave it up and pushed his plate away.

"Please forgive me," Jacques said quietly from the doorway. He gave them a half-bow. "I'm afraid Charlotte can be a bit overwhelming. If you're willing to join me, I'll ask Samuel to serve dessert in the study?"

"No need to entertain us, Jacques." Ray spoke for the three of them as he stood. "I'd much rather spend some time looking at the items you have for offer. If they're still for sale, that is?"

"They are, despite Charlotte's ideas to the contrary. I have no plans to sell this estate. It's Eleanora's home and she's lost too much already. It's bad enough I must sell some of her family treasures." Jacques motioned for his servant to lead Ray to the vault but Ray stopped his companions as they moved to follow him.

"You're free to do as you choose. It will take me some time to examine the items in the vault and I doubt you'd find it of interest."

Florian nodded and smiled, knowing Ray's real reason for going alone was so he could savor the treasures without distraction. It was fine with Florian, he had something else in mind.

"In that case, I'm going to bed early," Laila declared. "I was up before dawn and I'm tired."

Once they'd all gone in separate directions, Florian turned away from his suite and strode towards the stairway at the end of the hall. He had a distant memory of Eleanora's room being in the west hall and he was hoping he might find it, or at least find a servant that could direct him. He wasn't sure why he didn't just ask Jacques, but he seemed uncomfortable every time Florian mentioned her name and Florian didn't want to upset him any more than he already was.

Smiling a little, Florian shook his head at Charlotte's behavior – she hadn't changed much over the years. She'd been bossy and demanding as a child too. Poor Jacques – it would be a challenge being married to her.

Distracted by memories, Florian barely paid attention to his path. It wasn't until he'd followed a turn in the corridor and taken several steps that he realized what lay on the carpet ahead. Hurrying, he knelt down and gently touched Marie Therese's shoulder. His hand came away sticky with blood.

Heart pounding, Florian looked up, calling for help when a flash of movement drew his attention. He turned to look just as a sound startled him and he turned again just in time to see something moving towards him fast, aimed for his head. He shifted back but not quickly enough. Blinding pain knocked him sideways but before he could struggle to rise, a pair of hands reached out and closed around his throat.

Vision blurred, he reached up desperately to try and fight off his attacker, getting in a few solid hits before lack of air weakened him and he fell into darkness.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm beginning to re-think the idea of buying anything here, sir. I'm not used to having to fight off knife-wielding ladies in order to buy artwork." Ray carried the unconscious girl into the living room where Jacques and Charlotte were sitting in front of the fire. He placed the girl on the sofa and helped himself to a brandy from the nearby cart.

"I told you Eleanora was crazy, Jacques. Perhaps now you'll listen. She needs help – more help than you can give her. You know mental illness runs in her family; it was just a matter of time before it claimed her too."

"Enough, Charlotte, please!" Jacques walked over to the unconscious girl and placed a coverlet over her. He turned to Ray, his expression deeply troubled. "I am sorry, Count Courland. Eleanora has been very upset about my selling the family treasures. Please forgi.."

A cry for help interrupted him and Ray reacted immediately. "Florian!" Before the others could move, Ray was out the door and taking the stairs in the direction of the cry. Along the way, Laila joined them and, unnoticed by the others, Eleanora followed them.

"No!" Ray shouted in horror at the sight of an unconscious Florian lying in a pool of blood beside Marie Therese. Marks in the shape of fingers darkened the blond's pale throat. Tenderly, Ray lifted Florian up into his arms, letting out a sigh of relief when he felt Florian breathing. He slapped the blond to wake him, earning a weak protest from Jacques and a complaint from the newly-revived Florian.

"Marie Therese is dead," Jacques reported solemnly but Ray barely noticed, his attention completely on Florian who was resting against Ray's chest, clinging to him.

"There are footprints outside. They must have climbed down this tree." Laila pointed out the window to the large tree that practically rested against the house. It would have been a dangerous climb down with all the snow, but not impossible.

"I'll have to call the police," Jacques said, sounding a bit dazed. He looked at Ray and frowned at the sight of his cousin being lifted up in his patron's arms. "Will Florian be all right?"

"He's got a fever. If you could send some aspirin and some tea to our room?"

"Yes, of course." Jacques exchanged a look with Charlotte then glanced at Laila. Eleanora was nowhere to be seen. "I'm sorry for this disturbance. If you'd like to go back to your rooms. I'll take some of the servants and see if we can catch this criminal."

"Jacques, no. It's too dangerous. Let the police handle this." Charlotte gripped his arm, her face pale with fright.

"She's right," Laila added. "You should lock all the doors and windows and call the police."

"Yes, yes of course." Jacques looked at the body of his guest and motioned to his servant. "I suppose we shouldn't move her but surely we can cover her. I can't just leave her like that."

"That should be fine." Laila assured him, looking off in the direction that Ray had gone. "If you'll excuse me, I'll see if Ray needs anything for Florian." Laila left quickly, before she had to listen to any more nonsense. She'd be glad when they could leave this place. The drafty old house made her uncomfortable.

Arriving at Ray's suite she knocked lightly and waited until Ray opened the door. "I just wanted to see if you needed anything?"

"Thank you, Laila, no. A servant brought tea if you'd like some. Florian's warming up by the fire and then we're going to bed. Do you need anything before you turn in?"

"No, but I hope it's clear enough to get out of here in the morning. Jacques is calling the police and I'd rather not stay around for that."

"Agreed." Ray touched Laila's arm. "Check your room before you go to sleep. Florian mentioned that he felt like he was being watched and now this. Make sure your windows and door are locked."

"I will," Laila smiled gratefully for Ray's consideration and waved goodnight to Florian before leaving them alone. She was almost to her room at the opposite end of the hall when a woman's scream startled her.

"Now what?" she wondered as she heard Ray's door open. She hurried to join him and they raced downstairs together to find Charlotte holding her bleeding hand and shouting at Jacques. "I told you she was crazy. She stabbed me." She waved the injured hand under Jacques' nose. "Look!"

"Charlotte, please."

"I don't want to hear it, Jacques. You always defend her, but she's getting worse. You can't let this continue. For all we know, she's the one who killed Marie Therese."

"Where is Eleanora now?" Ray demanded, "Why don't we get her here and ask her what she's doing."

"She was in the parlor. But..."

Ray led the way down the hall but knew he wouldn't find her there. In fact, he had a terrible feeling and, as he passed by the window he looked out and had it confirmed. "Florian!"

The others rushed to the window in time to see a tall man running away with the blond lying limply over his shoulder. Without hesitation, Ray ran out into the snow after him, not bothering with hat or coat. Laila hurried after, grabbing the nearest thing at hand - a blanket and raced to catch up. She shoved it at Ray then struggled to follow as he raced ahead into the darkness. She could hear Jacques and Charlotte shouting behind her but barely gave them any notice. She needed to focus on where she was going.

After a while she slowed to a walk, shivering in the cold and finally conceded defeat, slowly turning away to trudge back to the house. She met Jacques and several of his servants a short distance back and accepted the blanket they offered. She wrapped herself in it intending to go back when Ray emerged from the darkness, scratched and wet and shivering in the cold. He looked murderously angry.

"I need a key to the crypt."

"What? Why?"

"Because that's where Florian is. I saw him carried into the crypt but the door is locked and I couldn't break in."

"Of course. The key," Jacques turned to his servant. "Do you have your keys with you?"

"Yes, sir," the man handed over a heavy ring after selecting a large ornate key. "This is the one, sir."

Thank you, Ray took the key and hurried off without another word.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thank you, Theodore." Eleanora watched as the man placed Florian on the ornate bed and fastened the shackle around his ankle. The blond had a bruise on his temple but Eleanora didn't let Theodore see how displeased she was. Instead, she gave him her sweetest smile and went to him for an enthusiastic kiss. He was responding so eagerly that he barely reacted to the pinprick on his neck. It was only when Eleanora pulled away, her expression cold that he understood what had happened. He reached for her but she stepped back and watched as he wavered and fell against the wall, struggling to keep his footing.

It took the better part of ten minutes for the poison to do its work. Eleanora watched until the last moment when the man who had spent the last fourteen years catering to her every whim fell heavily to the floor and remained still. With a huff of annoyance, Eleanora eyed the distance between the fresh corpse and the centerpiece of her underground haven – an elaborate coffin. She should have made the bastard open the thing and climb in, just as he'd once forced her mother to do.

No matter, she was strong enough and it wasn't like she had anything to do until her prince awoke. It was disgusting work, heaving open that coffin and having to look at what little remained of her mother. No matter, mother would have Theo to herself, as she'd always wanted. What did it matter that the brittle bones were crushed by the weight of the corpse? They were both in hell for eternity now. The very place Eleanora had dwelt for so many years. But now, thanks to the return of her prince, she'd soon be free.

She shoved the coffin lid into place and brushed her hands as she smiled sweetly at her dear Florian. She took up a light blanket to cover him, then frowned when she realized there was a bit of dried blood in his hair from where Theodore had hit him. Theo was an imbecile until the end, she fumed, "I told him not to hurt my prince."

Placing one knee on the bed, Eleanora draped her body over Florian's and licked away the blood. It was delicious as she knew it would be and she savored the taste. Soon she'd have her fill of it, as she'd have her fill of Florian in other ways. But first, she really should take care of the minor distraction of her prince's patron. The man had tarnished her prince and would have to be punished before she could finally begin the purification.

She cast one last took around the room, deeming it acceptable for her prince before she left, closing and locking the heavy ironwork gate behind her.

::end part 2::


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

"Damnit!" Ray fought the urge to strike futilely at the stone wall of the cavern – his frantic search of the crypt had revealed a trapdoor and a steep set of stairs leaning into a cavern with an underground pond. He'd walked the perimeter on both sides as far as he was able but there was nothing, no hidden passages, no indication of where Florian had been taken.

Unless… Ray held the torch he'd taken from one of the cavern's wall brackets aloft and frowned at the water. The surface was perfectly still and there had been no wet rocks to indicate Florian had been tossed into the water.

A faint ripple skimmed the surface of the pond followed by others, larger and faster. Ray shoved the torch back into its holder and pressed himself into the shadows. After long minutes of waiting, a section of the cavern wall on the far side of the pond slid down like a drawbridge and a series of large rocks rose to the surface of the water. Ray blinked in surprise as Eleanora emerged. Staying hidden, he watched her move to a section of wall beside the stairs and press a section of wall. Nothing seemed to move on the wall, but the door slowly rose and the stones slid back under the water. Without glancing around, she ran lightly up the steps into the crypt.

Ray listened carefully, straining for any sound from the crypt above and thanking his luck that the opening had closed on him, so she wasn't alerted to his presence. Counting slowly, he gave her a full five minutes to be far enough away before he took up a torch and sought the section of wall she'd pressed. It took a few tries, but he finally pressed the correct section and felt it give just slightly under his hands. The door appeared far too slowly for his liking and he had to fight the urge to race across the slippery stones to reach it.

The doorway led to a long hallway that sloped downwards and ended at an elaborate ironwork gate. There was a beautifully furnished chamber beyond and seated on the large bed with his back towards Ray, was Florian. He was looking down at something Ray couldn't see.

"Get over here and open this gate," Ray demanded. "I'd like to get out of here before your crazy fairy returns."

"Ray…" Florian sounded odd – his voice deeper than usual. Almost as if…

"He's rather busy at the moment," Eleanora called out, leaning to the side from where she knelt between Florian's legs so Ray could see the fluid glistening on her lips. It took Ray a moment to realize it wasn't a trick of the light – that the fluid really was red.

"What are you doing to him? Stop it." Ray gripped the gate and shook it with all his strength, venting his frustration and testing the gate's strength. It was fastened too well to force; he'd have to pick the lock.

"You're a monster, just like them," Eleanora said scornfully. "Dirtying something as pure as my prince." She did something out of sight that caused Florian to gasp, then rose gracefully, leaning over to give Florian a deep kiss before pressing him back onto the bed. The blond went without a struggle and Ray frowned at his compliance.

"This is what I've been waiting for. All those years, being a plaything of the monsters but now, my prince of the light will purify me." Eleanora held up a tiny thimble-sized silver cup moving close enough for Ray to see that it held a dark red liquid, most likely blood given that Florian's trousers had been removed and there was a crimson stain on his thigh.

"My prince will fill me with his essence and I will be purified. Our union will give rebirth to the light you've tainted. Dear Florian's noble sacrifice will be remembered far into the future." With a smile of pure malice, Eleanora lifted the cup and drank, her tongue darting out to catch the last drops.

Ray shoved his hand through the ironwork and tried to grab her but Eleanora danced away with a laugh.

"He's mine!" Ray shouted, pulling his hand back and shaking the gate again. He kept shouting to distract her as he tried to pick the lock but she hardly seemed to notice him. Instead, she was climbing onto the bed over Florian, stretching herself over his body and rubbing herself against him.

"I'll prove he's mine," she shouted back as she gripped Florian's hair and kissed him hard. The blond responded weakly, lifting his hand and placing it limply on her back but the hand fell away as Eleanora rose up, her hands tearing at Florian's clothing.

"They kept me here, in the dark. Trapped by monsters who claimed they loved me. My mother tried to free me once, to send me away so she could have Theodore to herself again, but he caught her and killed her. We drank her blood, right here on this bed while her body grew cold in the coffin beside us. And then Theodore tried to take away the light forever. But I remembered my prince of the light, my Florian, and I knew he could come back for me and save me."

"Save you at the cost of his own life?" Ray scoffed as he continued to work the lock. It tripped with a loud click and he swung the gate open and flung himself at the girl before she could untangle herself from the bed. He stopped short when he saw the flash of a silver dagger at Florian's throat.

"You're the one who tainted him. It's you who've killed him. I'm merely ending his torment. But not until I have what I've waited for all these years."

"And what is that? His blood? His seed? You'll birth his child and taint it just like you were tainted? He's not the impure one, you are. You with his blood on your lips."

"He was promised to me! He came to that glade where I rested on my last day in the light and I knew it was a vision of the one who would save me. It's his fate and you can't change it!" Eleanora shifted, the knife pressing deeper against Florian's throat, starting a thin trickle of blood.

"Neither can you, little girl. You speak of monsters and impurities, but you lie there atop your precious prince, who you've drugged and drained of blood. You can't force someone to save you anymore than you can separate those who have been joined by fate." Ray spread his arms, trying to draw her anger and attention away from Florian's vulnerable form. "That's why you'll never be able to separate Florian and I."

"You're wrong!" Eleanora shrieked, drawing back the knife and throwing it away, while she lunged forward, teeth bared and sank them into Florian's neck. She bit him hard, savoring the tang of his flesh and blood, just the way Theodore taught her when they feasted on her mother's flesh.

"Leave him alone!" Ray grabbed her roughly and dragged her away as Florian tried weakly to push her off. Ray dragged the girl towards the coffin, ready to shove her inside if necessary but Florian's weak cry stopped him.

"No. Ray, please. Don't hurt her." The struggling pair watched as Florian struggled to his feet and staggered to them, holding onto furniture for support. He could barely stand and his eyes seemed unable to focus, but he approached Eleanora with a forgiving smile.

"My little fairy," he whispered, touching her face gently, tears filling his eyes. "I dreamed of you so many times. If only I could have saved you…" Tears streamed down his face but he continued, struggling for words. "I'm no prince. I cannot save you, not even if you drank every drop of my blood. My soul belongs to Ray, little fairy, and even my death won't change that."

Unsteadily, Florian leaned forward and, biting his own lip to make it bleed, pressed his bloody lips to hers for one last taste. When he pulled back, his eyes were only on his master.

"No!" Eleanora shrieked, shoving Florian away, not even noticing when he staggered and almost fell. Instead, she lunged at Ray, one hand raised, her thumb activating the hidden point in her signet ring. She'd already used a small portion of the powerful drug on Florian but she intended to empty the chamber into Ray, hoping wildly that it would kill him. Instead she was caught and pulled back roughly, tangling with Florian as they both fell hard against the coffin.

It took a few seconds for her to untangle her limbs but a point of pain in her chest stopped her struggle. She lifted her hand, already knowing what had happened. It was the laughter that surprised her.

"Eleanora?" Florian asked, confused, as he tried to help her to her feet.

She looked down at him, kneeling before her and shook her head, still laughing as tears filled her eyes and finally overflowed. She felt giddy and lightheaded and wondered if that was truly the effect of the drug she was feeling, or something else entirely. She slipped the now-empty ring off and dropped it before reaching out to touch Florian's face.

"My prince," she whispered, and her heart fluttered in her chest. "I dreamed of you for so long." She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead. She held it as her heart slowed then dropped silently to the floor, her heart making one last effort before it stilled.

"Eleanora!" Florian half-fell onto her as he tried to gather the motionless girl up in his arms. Too weak, he had to settle for embracing her and pressing his head to her chest. "Ray, she's not… I don't think she'd breathing!" Frantic he looked up at his master, begging for a miracle. Ray's expression made his blood run cold.

"Leave her," Ray demanded, leaning down to grip Florian's arm, using that hold to pull him to his feet. Ray grabbed a blanket from the bed and draped it over Florian's shoulders, not willing to wait even the short time it would take for Florian to get dressed.

"Please, please. We can't leave her."

With a growl, Ray grabbed Florian and pinned him against his chest. "She's beyond help. Leave her. I'm taking you out of here now."

"We can't. She might be. Please." Florian was sobbing incoherently, struggling to get to her but Ray held him firm and pulled him away. When they reached the gate and Florian was still struggling, Ray gave an irritated snarl and pulled away just enough to land a solid punch. Florian dropped gracelessly and Ray spit out a string of curses as he lifted the inert form, wrapping the blanket around Florian as best as he could, one-handed.

The trip up out of the cavern was a bit easier when he found Laila, Jacques and Charlotte waiting by the underground pond. Ray refused help in carrying Florian but he did direct Jacques and his servant to Eleanora.

He sent Laila and Charlotte on ahead to ask the cook for tea and broth for Florian, saving himself from their endless questions at least temporarily. He didn't intend to relate this story more than once so Laila could very well wait until Jacques was back and Ray had had a stiff drink or three.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He's still sleeping," Laila reported with a sigh as she settled into a stiff-backed chair in the parlor where Ray was sitting alone, working his way through his third glass of whiskey. The others had finally given up on asking him questions and had scattered to deal with what had happened in private.

"Does he know?" Laila finally asked the one question everyone had avoided until now. She watched as Ray's jaw tightened and wondered if he'd answer or simply order her away. She was surprised when he took up the whiskey bottle from the convenient place beside his chair, poured a measure, and offered her the glass. She drained it and handed the glass back with a nod of thanks. Ray simply poured another measure and drank it himself.

After a long silence, Laila rose and moved quietly towards the door. She was almost there when Ray spoke.

"I hope he doesn't." He didn't tell her how he'd dragged Florian away, hoping the drugged man didn't realize that he'd caused Eleanora to stab herself with the drugged ring. He didn't have to.

When the fire burned down and the bottle was empty, Ray finally left the parlor and made his way through the solemn silence to the suite where Florian lay sleeping. Ray let himself in quietly and undressed using only the firelight to guide him. He slid into the bed beside his Amethyst and pulled the warm, pliant body close. He was almost asleep when he felt Florian's lips against his own. He expected the salt of tears but he didn't expect the tang of blood. Ray pulled back a little, studying Florian's face in the dim light. There was something unreadable in those amethyst depths but then Florian reached for him and the something changed to a much more familiar expression of desire and need.

"My master," Florian whispered, the words offered as reverently as a prayer. It was affirmation and absolution and Ray responded the only way he could – by pressing his Florian down and claiming him.

::end::


End file.
